


Halloween Night

by Dummy4eva



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Dolls, Halloween, High School, Multi, School Dances, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy4eva/pseuds/Dummy4eva
Summary: Niky is distraught when her date to the school Halloween dance turns up with another date. Can Slappy save the day and make her smile again?





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niky94](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Niky94).



> Slappy and Rocky are (c) of R L Stine  
> Niky Is (c) of niky94 on deviantart  
> Blanky is (c) of me

It was Halloween night - that bewitching time of the year again, when ghouls awakened creeping out of their coffins, werewolves bayed at the moon and little ghoulies roamed the streets. From near and far trick n treaters, dressed in spooky costumes, accompanied by their parents dressed in equally frightful apparel, skipped about excitedly, gleefully carrying pails of their evenings loot. 

All was dark in one lonely house on the kerb. A shadow was frantically pacing about inside- it was Niky, and she was all dressed up in a witch's costume and about  to sneak out . She did her best to be as quiet as was humanly possible and opening the door silently, she was about to make a run for freedom when:

'Just where do you think you're going, so late?' She had obviously not been as quiet as she had thought. She gasped in shock.  
'School, Slappy. Its the halloween dance,' she said nervously.  
'The what?' He asked in disbelief.  
'The school halloween dance. You know, where you go together with your friends all dressed in ghoulish costumes?' She smiled nervously at him. With an agitated wave of his hand he knocked her witches hat right off.  
'Out of the question! Besides, I'll be busy scaring those pesky tric or treating kids and I need you 2 here! And speaking of that, where is Blanky?'  
'In case you've forgotten master, nobody ever comes trick or treating here anymore, since they were convinced our house is haunted.' Despite that, the house had been done up for the occasion and there were bowls of ghoulish candy for the anticipated trick n treaters - the girls liked to keep tradition. 'Anyway, Blanky is already there emceeing, and....'  
'And what?' Said Slappy, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.  
'I was asked on a date. '  
'What? Since when have you started dating? Who is he?' Slappy stared in surprise,  his grin disappearing for once.  
'His name is Josh, we are in the same year.'  
'Dont tell me: hes one of those guys who only recently took their drivers license,  meaning he is still an inexperienced driver? '  
'Well....'  
'Im not letting you go with him, Niky.'  
'Huh?'  
'You can go then.....on the condition that I take you!'Slappy realised he didnt really have a choice, he had to admit the girls had tricked him proper this time.  
'What? But you dont drive, ' Niky was astonished.  
'No, but I have a chauffeur.  Anyway,  its either me or you dont go at all.'  
'Fine, if you must, ' Niky sighed.  She knew there was no use arguing, Slappy was likely to change his mind any moment.  
'Great,  so were all set! ' grinned Slappy as he got out his phone. 'Rocky? I need you to come over here right now!' 

A few minutes later, a fancy car pulled up to the driveway,  driven by Rocky.  
'Ah, here's my chaufeur now! Get in the car, Niky.'10 minutes later, they pulled up to the school. Niky could see the hall was festively decorated for the occasion.  
'Off you go Niky, bit you can only stay for an hour.'  
'What?'  
'Ill see you at 9. Have fun,' he cackled wickedly. 

Niky made her way up the stairs and tgrough the doors. Everyone was there and Niky looked around to see if she could find Josh anywhere. Blanky, dressed as a gothic doll complete with black makeup, had started emceeing already,  but she stopped and went to intercept Niky.  
'Niky,  im so glad you're here! So sorry to abandon you like that. How did you escape?'  
'I didn't. Slappy offered to bring me himself, he didnt trust Josh's driving.    
'Well that was nice of him. But where's the catch?'  
'Uhm the catch is, I can only stay for an hour,' said Niky glumly.  'Hey, you haven't seen Josh yet have you...' She suddenly caught sight if him by the door in a vampire costume. And....he had company.  Niky couldn't believe it. She ran out if the building in tears. 

'Hey hun, whats the matter? ' Blanky wondered, concerned. Then she saw what Niky had seen and abandoning the deck for a minute, went over there, furious. 

'Say, what do you think you're playing at? You cant do this to my bestie!'she grabbed him by the collar, shaking him in anger.  
'Hey whats your problem?' His date said in an annoyed drawl.  
'Shut up!!' Blanky gave her a shove and continued after Nicky, but at just that moment, Niky was back gain, together with Slappy and Rocky.

What had happened was, Nicky had ran out in tears, oblivious to the fact that Slappy was outside. He had decided to stay a while just in case. He had been sitting on top of the car together with Rocky chatting, but stopped suddenly seeing Niky so upset.  
'Niky, what's wrong, sweetheart?' He said taken aback. He sobered up. 'Hey slave, what you cryin for?'  
'Slappy, you're here? I wanna go home, that boy is a total disgrace!'  
Uh oh, here we go, thought Slappy. Girls., he shook his head. I'd better do something or else Niky won't stop crying for a week.  
'No way,  slave, you're staying! '  
'But I dont have a date anymore, ' sighed Niky.  
'You do now...me! Now, are we going or not? Time's running out.' Like a true gentleman, he extended his hand to her.  
Niky smiled through her teary eyes and took his hand.

Seeing Niky together with Slappy, Blanky was happy and went back to her emceeing.  She hated seeing people upset,  especially Niky. She was a fierce dog when it came to protecting those she cared about, especially Niky, who had done so much for her and had always been there for her. The girls were very close, almost like biological sisters, had been together throught thich and thin. No power in the Arcade world could destroy that. The night went on happily, every body was enjoying themselves. Blanky even took a break from emceeing when Rocky invited her to dance.  But the one having the most fun was Niky. She smiled as Slappy waltzed around with her, holding her tightly. 

She was having fun until Josh suddenly came over to them. Seems he had become jealous seeing how happy Niky was without him.  
'May I have this dance'? He asked,  cutting in with a stupid grin.  
'Hey, do you mind?' Slappy cried in rage  
'What do you want Josh, leave me alone!' She ignored him and continued dancing. But Josh wouldn't leave her alone. When she went to get a drink, he followed her. His date was none too impressed. Disgusted, Niky went back to Slappy. Josh was a strange one; he was happy enough to let down girls, but not too impressed when they did the same to him, and were happy with someone else. 

He went up to Niky and Slappy for the umpteenth time, this time even grabbing hold of her arm.  
'Hey doll face,  ditch this loser and come dance with me!' He sneered. 'What a stupid costume...hey, what the heck are you supposed to be anyway?' He eyed Slappy in confusion. Slappy had been patient all this time, but something about having his slave yanked from underneath him made him finally see red.  
'You know, you blockhead are beginning to bug me. Hahahah! Get it? Blockhead!!' He faced Josh, who was being held back by Slappy's bodyguard, Rocky. 

Everyone stopped and stared in nervous anticipation. Uh oh, he's done it now, he's angered the master, Blanky thought nervously. Slappy suddenly ran into Josh and head butted him in the stomach, sending him flying into the garbage can in the corner of the room. Josh's friends and date all stared for a few seconds before shrieking in horror and running out of the building.  There was something strange about  Niky's chaperone and bodyguard.  A huge cheer and applause erupted from everone else. Slappy stood with a triumphant grin towering above the dazed Josh.  
'And there will be plenty more where that came from if I ever catch you near my girls again, you Dummy!' Slappy yelled.  
'Oh Slappy,  that was wonderful! ' Niky gushed, giving him a sweet hug.  
'Uhm... right,  lets go. Rocky,  Blanky! Come on, party's over.' They all got into Rocky's car with Blanky at the front and Niky and Slappy in the back.

It was already midnight. Slappy waa sitting in his usual chair and Niky had gone to bed happy.  
'You did good tonight Slappy', said Blanky happily,  giving him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush.  
'Dont you have school tomorrow?  Its already midnight! Get to bed and let me have a peaceful evening!'  
Blanky understood and left the living room smiling. She was happy for Niky. Being good was hard work, but it was worth it in the end, Slappy thought to himself,  a smile creeping across his face.


End file.
